Scooby Doo and the Funky Phantom
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Scooby gang meet another group of mystery solvers. One that has a very unusual ally and friend.


**This is my own take on Scooby Doo meeting the Funky Phantom. This is completely different from the Mystery Incorporated episode 'Mystery Solvers Club State Finals.' Enjoy!**

* * *

The famous mystery solvers, Mystery Inc., were enjoying were driving into a quiet town.

"Here we are, gang." Fred said. "Crawlstone Manor."

Shaggy and Scooby looked out the window and gulped in unison. Crawlstone Manor was a creepy, crumbling mansion that you see in either a scary movie or a bad dream.

"Like, I think Scoob and I will sleep in the van for the night." said Shaggy. "We don't want to bother the ghosts in there!"

"Reah!" Scooby said. "Rhosts!"

"Come on, you two scaredy cats." said Velma. "There's no such things as ghosts. You should know that by now!"

"Velma's right. After solving mysteries on a daily basis, ghosts are nothing more than an act to scare people." said Daphne.

Velma adjusted her glasses. "There is always a rational explanation for everything. Besides, we're not the only ones here." She pointed to a doom buggy parked out by the mansion.

On it's side read: Looney Duney.

"Looney Duney? What kind of name is that?" Shaggy said.

Fred shrugged. "Search me. But I get the feeling we're not the only ones here to solve a mystery."

"WHAT?!" Shaggy and Scooby said together.

"You mean you brought us to this creepy place to solve a mystery?!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Ron rurpose?!" Scooby said.

"Yes, on purpose." Fred replied. "Wherever's a mystery, we're here to solve it. Now, let's go, gang!" Fred, Velma and Daphne got out of the Mystery Machine, but Shaggy and Scooby, being the classic cowards they are, stayed behind.

"Let's go, you guys! This mystery ain't gonna solve itself!" Fred called out.

"Forget it, you guys! We're staying right here where it's safe!" Shaggy said.

Daphne reached into her purse. "Would you do it for a- Jeepers! The Scooby Snacks are gone!"

Scooby and Shaggy laughed, taking out two boxes of Scooby Snacks. "Nice try, Daphne. We had a feeling a mystery was coming, so we snatched the Scooby Snacks and have them all to ourselves! No bribing us this time!"

Scooby chuckled. "Reah, rough ruck."

The boys were about to bask in their triumph and enjoy their Scooby Snacks in peace.

Until, something red tickled Scooby under his nose.

"Ra-Ra-RACHOOOO!" Scooby sneezed, knocking himself against the van wall.

"Wow! That was a world record sneeze, Scoob!" Shaggy was about to eat, but something knocked the snacks out of his hand!

A strange noise was heard inside. It sounded like a cross between laughter and hissing.

And it was coming from nowhere!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the van and headed towards the mansion. "On second thought, the mansion sounds a lot safer!" Shaggy shouted out.

The gang just shared a look and shrugged before following their scared friends.

* * *

Crawlstone Manor was a creepy place, inside and out. Perhaps Scooby and Shaggy were better off in the van.

"Jinkies! This mansion certainly has a lot of history!" said Velma. "You can tell just by looking at it!"

"Like, history was scary enough in school. But in a haunted house?! That's even worse!"

"Reah, ray worse!" Scooby couldn't agree more.

"Good evening." a tall lanky man came out of the shadows, further scaring the boy and dog. "I'm Carlos Crawlstone, owner of Crawlstone Manor. Thank you for coming, Mystery Inc."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Crawlstone." Velma said. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"My plans to turn my mansion into a hotel is being ruined by a ghost!" said Carlos.

"Ghost?!" Shaggy and Scooby jumped into each other's arms.

Carlos nodded. "Yes, a ghost has been terrorizing the manor! With it's wailing and moaning, it's driving my customers away and me insane! The only people who haven't run away are-"

"Us."

The gang saw three teenagers coming down the stairs. A red haired boy, a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde, and a brawny brown haired boy.

"Who are you?" asked Daphne.

"I'm Skip." said the redhead.

"My name's April." said the blonde.

"And I'm Augie." the strong looking teen strode up to Daphne. "And you might you be, hot stuff?" He winked and put on a little smile.

"Don't be a drip, Augie." April chided gently, pushing her friend away from Daphne. "Sorry about him."

Fred took one good look at April and felt his entire being turn to jelly. "Uh, yeah." he gushed. "I'm Fred."

April smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Wait a sec, you're Mystery Inc.!" said Skip, excited. "We're big fans! It's because of you we became mystery solvers!"

"Yeah! You guys really know your stuff!" said April.

"Jinkies! Who knew we had a fan base?" Velma said. "I take it you guys are here to solve the mystery?"

"There's a mystery going on?" Augie asked. "Hey! Maybe we can solve it together!"

"Great idea, Augie!" Skip said. "Huh. Augie had a great idea. That's a first."

"Very funny, nerd boy." Augie snipped.

"I say we split up into teams and do a room by room search." Fred declared. "April and I will investigate upstairs. Daphne, you're with Augie."

"What?!" Daphne blurted out.

"Alright!" Augie put his arm around Daphne. "Let's do it, partner!"

Daphne unhooked herself from Augie and April took a step away from Fred. The two girls joined each others' side.

"How about April and I team up?" Daphne said.

"You two Romeos can work together." April snipped.

"Fine." Fred and Augie said together.

The two girls shook their heads. "Men."

"Perhaps you and I shall investigate the library for clues, Velma?" Skip kindly suggested.

"Sure, Skip." Velma agreed.

"So that means Scoob and I will investigate the kitchen!" said Shaggy. "Right, Scoob?"

"Roght rou are, Raggy!" said Scooby. And the two zipped off without another word.

"Are they really gonna find clues in the kitchen?" Skip said. "Or just grab a quick snack?"

Velma laughed. "Those two grab a quick snack whenever they get the chance."

* * *

In the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby were gathering as much food as they can from the cupboards, shelves, and especially the refrigerator. They stacked it all on the table.

"Like, a house with this much food can't be all bad!" Shaggy said with a smile as big as his stomach.

"Reah! Ret's row rown!" Scooby tied a napkin around his neck and was about to eat.

"Meow!"

"Arf! Arf!"

Scooby stopped when he heard barking. A blur of white and a bulldog came rushing into the kitchen and plowed right through the food, knocking it all on the floor.

"Hey! That was our lunch!" Shaggy yelled.

The white blur was revealed to be a cat. The sneaky feline snickered, proud of the mess it made. For some reason, it wore a hat with a red feather in it.

"Zoinks! That's the whitest cat I've ever seen!" Shaggy said.

"RAT?!" Scooby shouted. Being a dog himself, he despised cats. He growled at the cat, as did the bulldog. The two dogs looked at each other, gave a nod, and went off chasing the cat together!

"Scooby Doo! Stop!" Shaggy said as he ran after them. "Leave that cat alone!"

The white cat laughed as he taunted the dogs. The bulldog got extremely mad and jumped out to catch him, but the cat appeared to vanish and the dog tumbled like a bowling ball and hit his head against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Ruh?!" Scooby screeched to a halt.

Shaggy caught up to him. "Where'd that kooky cat go?!"

"I ron't row." Scooby was confused. Cats are crafty, but they don't vanish into thin air.

Shaggy gulped. "Scoob, I think this house is more haunted than we think..."

Scooby whimpered.

"Like, I know Velma keeps saying there's no such thing as ghosts, but-"

"No such thing as ghosts?! Why I never!"

Shaggy jumped and spun around to see a man dressed in a revolutionary soldier uniform. But he was all white! Like a ghost!

"RIKES!" Scooby shrieked.

"A G-G-G-G-GHOST!" Shaggy screamed.

"You better believe it!" the miffed ghost said. "BOOOOOOO! OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shaggy and Scooby filled the whole mansion with their screaming. They felt their hair and fur stand on end and their feet carry them down the hall at practically supersonic speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teams reunited in the foyer. But none of them found anything.

"We checked every book in the library and found nothing about a ghost." Skip said.

"And nothing about a ghost either." Fred said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Scooby and Shaggy came barreling into the foyer. They tripped on the carpet and fell flat on their faces.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?!" Skip blubbered.

Shaggy and Scooby tried to talk through their chattering teeth. "L-L-L-Like, w-we saw a g-g-gho-g-gho-gho-"

"Ghost?" Fred deduced.

"YES!" the scared duo answered.

"Perhaps Mudsy scared them." April guessed.

"Rudsy?" Scooby said, confused.

"Like, what's a Mudsy?" asked Shaggy.

The solider ghost appeared in the foyer. "I'm a Mudsy, young man!"

The Mystery Inc. gang gasped. Of course, Shaggy and Scooby hugged each other in fright.

"Relax, guys. This is our friend, Mudsy." Skip said.

"And he's a friendly ghost." April added.

"A real ghost?!" Daphne said.

"That's right, miss. I am Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore, at your service."

"But we call him Mudsy for short." Augie said.

The white cat appeared beside Mudsy and hissed at Scooby.

"And this is Mudsy's ghost cat, Boo." Skip introduced.

"Rhost rat?!" Now Scooby was twice as scared. There were two ghosts in the house.

"Wait a second!" Velma said suddenly. "Jonathan Muddlemore? I read about you! They say you mysteriously disappeared during the Revolutionary War!"

Mudsy began to sulk. "Washington's wig, my dear. It's never good to remind a ghost of his death..."

"Oh, sorry." Velma said sincerely. "I didn't mean anything. But what did happen to you?"

Mudsy regained his composure. "You see, my tragic death came when I made the foolish mistake of fleeing from the battle and hiding in that blasted old clock!"

"Mudsy hid himself in an old grandfather clock and got trapped inside, eventually passing away." April explained. "One night, we were driving in the middle of a nasty storm and went inside an old house for shelter. We spotted the clock and the time was set to half passed six. When we turned the hands to midnight, the clock bonged and out came Mudsy's ghost!"

Mudsy smiled as he lifted himself off the ground. "And ever since that fateful rescue, I have pledged my spooky services to these wonderful youths!"

"Like, wow! You've been through a lot, Mr. Muddlemore." Shaggy said.

"And you've been through a lot from my scare!" said Mudsy. "Never have I scared someone that much before!"

Boo hissed in laughter.

"Yeah? Well, good luck trying to scare us again!" Shaggy huffed.

"Reah! We're ron ro you!" said Scooby.

"Is that so?" Mudsy said cunningly. He and Boo lunged at them. "WOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms and the two started running away scared. When they ran into the wall, it actually opened!

"Jeepers! A secret passageway!" Daphne said.

"Heavens to Delaware! This could be what I was looking for!" Mudsy turned into a puff of smoke and slid into the dark passage. Skip, April and Augie followed him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Fred said. He and the rest of the hand followed their fellow teen sleuths deeper and deeper into the dark abyss.

"What's this about Mudsy looking for something?!" Velma hollered.

"This!" Skip said as they arrived at the end of the path.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Gold coins, priceless jewelry, and shiny gems filled the room.

"Happy Huzzah!" Mudsy umped with joy. "The Muddlemore fortune is found!" He and Boo jumped into a pile of coins.

"We did it, gang! We found Mudsy's inheritance!" said April.

"You mean all this stuff belongs to Mudsy?!" Shaggy said.

"That's why we came here!" Skip said. "Mudsy has been searching this house from top to bottom to find where is family fortune was when it was stolen many years ago!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Mr. Crawlstone barges into the secret room with two officers. "Arrest those thieves, officer!" he demanded.

"Thieves?! We're not thieves!" Augie said.

"This treasure has been in my family for generations!" Crawlstone growled.

Mudsy shot himself out of the gold. "That's because you're ancestors stole it from me!" he wailed in most ghostly voice.

Mr. Crawlstone went pale while the two officers ran all the way back up the stairs screaming their heads off.

"J-J-Jonathan Muddlemore?!" Mr. Crawlstone said, shaking like jello. "I-It's not possible!"

"But it is true, Crawlstone!" Mudsey moaned. Skip, April, and Augie tried not to giggle seeing Mudsy's ghost act.

"And I will haunt you forever, Crawlstone! FOREVER!" Mudsy flew around the room, moaning and groaning, shrieking and howling.

Shaggy and Scooby shivered and felt chills race up their spines. Even Fred, Daphne, and Daphne were getting just as scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEEP THE TREASURE! I DON'T WANT IT!" Mr. Crawlstone went up the stairs like a rocket and ran out of his own house!

* * *

With Crawlstone scared out of town, the haunting of Crawlstone Manor was solved.

"So, Mudsy was the one scaring the customers?" asked Velma.

"Indeed, Velma. But I had no intention of scaring them. I simply asked them if they've seen a clue or anything unusual. But they all screamed and left post-hasty pudding!" Mudsy answered.

"But you sure meant to scare Scoob and me!" Shaggy said.

Mudsy crossed his arms. "Because you said the worst thing anyone could say; that there's no such things as ghosts! It's completely ignorant and insulting-like!" He cracked a smile. "But if it weren't for you majestically meddling kids, I never would have found my family's treasure!"

"Yeah! I guess Scooby and Shaggy's fear came in handy!" Fred said.

"And it was truly been an honor working with you guys!" said Skip.

"I suppose, I'm just amazed that ghosts are real!" said an amazed Velma. "It boggles the mind!"

"Anything is possible if you have enough evidence." said April. "And Mudsy right here is proof enough!"

"Ramen to that." said Scooby.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's all go out and celebrate!" Daphne said.

"YEAH!"

The two mystery solving team drove off for a night on the night on the town. It was one mystery to remember, that's for sure.


End file.
